Chris
by wolves'n'motorbikes
Summary: chris does care.


A little one-off to show just how much Chris really does care about his team, especially Jill, when she gets into a drug circle on a mission, but it goes too far and she gets into danger.

By the way, I have no idea how long this is going to be, just so you know. Or even where it's going. Lol.

(All facts may not be historically correct, thinking of timelines and when music and whatnot was released, but hey! Oh yeah, I do not own RE, and music used or anything else that might occur. Except the plot. That's mine! Lol)

1. – Sex, Drugs and Rock'n'Roll

The van Alpha team were sat in was filled with smoke from Chris Redfield's cigarettes. Several lay half-smoked on the floor, crushed to a pulp by the only woman there. Jill Valentine hated Chris' smoking habit with a passion, and made it her life's mission to make him quit.

For the 9th time that night, she ripped the cigarette from his mouth and waved it in front of his face, sending ash onto his trouser leg. 'Stop smoking. You know it'll kill you.'

Chris made a talking motion with his hand and turned away. 'Yada yada yada. I've heard it before, Jill.'

Jill threw the cigarette on the floor and stomped it out with her boot heel, tempted to smash Chris' face in. She wasn't in the mood. Her rent was overdue, Wesker was being an asshole – like normal – and she wasn't in the right mood to deal with Claire when she returned from college. Her week had not been going well.

Chris watched the veins in Jill's face threaten to pop with anxiety. He knew how explosive she was and decided to lay of smoking the rest of the night. When she was around, at least. He knew the fact Claire was returning was pissing her off, and Wesker – like normal – had been giving the best female officer he knew some grief about something. Maybe that last mission **had **been a failure, though Barry Burton assured them that they had arrested everyone.

He tossed his head slightly, a habit he had picked up from Jill, whose chin-length brunette hair was always in her face, even if she had it pulled back and looked at the front of the van, where the radio was playing some crappy pop music. He got to his feet and leant between the front seats of the van, stretching out to reach the radio. As he did, his knife upended and slid beneath one of the seats. He changed the station and got to his knees, his head close to the floor.

He saw the knife, but his arm was too muscled to fit underneath the seat to reach it. Before he had chance to move, a slender pale arm reached out and slid underneath the seat, a sound resembling a knife being picked up reaching his ears.

As Jill extracted her arm, Chris noticed the blood on the floor beneath the seat. She'd picked up the knife by the blade. He took the knife off her and slotted it away, taking the back of her hand between his thumb and index finger, pushing her fingers straight with the other hand to inspect the damage.

'Is it bad Chris?' asked Joseph Forrest.

Chris shook his head and extended an arm. 'Pass me a bandage and some first aid spray and she'll be back to her cigarette-snatching self in no time.'

As he patched up Jill's cut hand, he noticed she did not once wince as the alcohol-based spray stung her wound. He wrapped the bandage tightly round her hand and then patted her shoulder, going back to his seat.

'Bastard,' he heard Jill murmur under her breath as she returned to her seat beside him.

Minutes later, the conversation turned to talk that bored Jill. Sex. _Like usual,_ she thought, _leave it to the men to talk about sex._

'Say, Chris, is your sister still single?' asked Barry.

'Yeah, but she wouldn't go for you. She likes men her own size and with less hair.'

'Poor you, Barry,' laughed Forrest. 'Claire's outta your league, anyway.' He tightened his bandana. 'Chris wouldn't let you within ten feet, would you?' he asked Chris then.

Chris, who had been contemplating cigarettes again, shook his head. 'Not a chance. I don't want to come into work and listen to how great my sister is at sex thank you very much,' he replied, again turning his head away.

'How would you know?' asked Jill then, suspicious, but not interested.

'Because it's all I hear off the men she brings home. I'm dreading the wedding when all she turns up in is kinky black lingerie. That sends chills down my spine.'

Alpha team laughed. Chris was not a funny man by nature, but it felt good to laugh at his predicaments, often involving his sister and her men.

Jill rolled her eyes and looked away, a slight smirk on her lips. Sure, Claire had hated her since they first met when she thought she'd been going out with Chris, but she couldn't help but wish she was partly in Claire's shoes. She was an only child, so had no one to give her comfort when she needed it. And no one to protect her like the protection Chris gave Claire. In a way, she envied the Redfields.

'Say, Joseph,' said Barry. _Why does he always do that? _wondered Chris. Forrest nodded to show he was listening. 'When was the last time you were laid?'

'Last time we were off duty and not called in,' replied Forrest, smiling.

Barry ticked off something on his fingers. 'Two years ago, last Tuesday, then?'

Forrest laughed and nodded. 'What about you, Chris?' he asked then.

Chris shook his head. 'It's been a while, let's leave it at that.'

'Longer than Joseph?' asked Barry.

Chris nodded. 'You could say that.'

Jill turned her eyes to Chris and noticed the slight crest-fallen look about him. _Poor guy_, she thought. _Maybe I should hook him up with some of the girls to show him a good time. _'How long's a while?' she asked.

'At least four years,' he replied, keeping his head down, staring at his knees. Why the sudden interest in his sex life? Were they not shitty enough to him? 'I've been the marksman for S.T.A.R.S for a long time, and in that time I've been called out on duty enough times to make me lose my love life. Sex, drugs and Rock'n'Roll have no part in my life any more. Story of my life,' he added as their radios buzzed from the department.

'Right, get moving you idiots. And don't let me catch you talking about none relevant information during a mission. And Valentine, I want to talk with you when you get back to the office.'

Jill's face blanched. What _was_ Wesker threatening her with to make her dread talking to him? Chris found himself thinking of all the various possibilities as they entered the back entrance to the club.

A/N: there you go, chapter 1. I'll probably update it if I get enough reviews, but I'm just writing it for fun really. I probably haven't got the people right. Who else was in Alpha team? Help, anyone?


End file.
